The Fairy Tactician
by genieeeeee
Summary: Mavis Vermillion, famed for her brilliant battle strategies and tactics, died at the peak of the civil war in Fiore...or did she? The Fairy Tactician wakes up in a field one day with no memories to a charming young prince and a happy-go-lucky princess. She throws herself into another war, determined to start a new life. But will the past really let her go? (Chrom/Mavis)
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in my head since I found out Mavis' nickname is the Fairy Tactician :)**

**Mavis will be older than her current appearance in Fairy Tail right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was wrong.

"Team 1 and Team 7, move to your assigned coordinates!"

Everything was completely and utterly wrong.

"Warrod, shield the wounded! Precht, take Team 3 and break through the offense!"

Everything about this damn war was wrong.

"Master Mavis! Watch out!"

Mavis Vermillion, first master and co-founder of the mage guild Fairy Tail, narrowly avoided an attack from an enemy soldier. She ducked down and swept her enemy's legs out from under him.

"Teams 2 through 5, break the enemy's ranks!" Mavis shouted, kicking the downed soldier's sword away from him. "Do not falter!"

"Mavis! Get away from him!"

Mavis jumped back as a tree sprouted underneath the soldier and grew a few meters in height. The trunk arched back before releasing like a sling shot, catapulting the poor man across the battlefield back to the opposing side. Mavis stared at the fighting below. Her beloved guild and her beloved town were slaughtering each other. Metal screeched against metal, and battle cries echoed across the sky. Her heart broke as she recognized her fallen mages. They fought hard against the Fiore's military. Mavis gritted her teeth and blinked back her tears. Ever since dark guilds appeared, the royal family had been disbanding mage guilds left and right. Anyone with magic abilities was imprisoned by the crown and left to rot. She would not let that happen to her precious guild.

"Fire!" the enemy commander shouted.

A volley of arrows rained down on Fairy Tail. Molding magic shields appeared in the sky, stopping most of the arrows. However, A few arrows managed to fly through. One pierced through Mavis' shoulder, causing the young woman to fall to one knee.

"Master!" Fairy Tail mages cried in horror.

A metallic tang entered her nose, and crackling filled the air. Mavis' eyes widened, and she grasped the arrow to pull it out but was too late. Lighting shot down from the sky, and Mavis was struck on her shoulder, for the metal arrow attracted the electricity. She screamed in agony, tears streaming down her cheeks as burns appeared on her body.

"MAVIS!"

Warrod slammed his palms into the ground, and the earth trembled with his fury. Dozens of trees emerged out of the ground, rising higher and higher until the lightning no longer targeted those on the battlefield, but nature's lightning rods instead. Mavis collapsed in a heap, unmoving.

"Mavis! Stand up!" Warrod shouted. "Don't you dare die on us now!"

"N-No way..."

"The master has been...!"

"NOOOOO!"

The pain was excruciating. She couldn't even breathe without a thousand needles stabbing her body. Stand up, she told herself. Stand up! Her body shook with the effort, but she could not move. She could hear her comrades, her guild, crying. The commander laughed triumphantly, relishing in her helplessness.

"MAVIS! STAND UP!" Warrod roared, the earth quaking from his rage.

"They're monsters!" The enemy cried out in fear.

"Magic is evil!"

"They are not humans! We are the righteous ones!" The enemy commander shouted. "Kill all the mages! Do not spare a single one!"

What?

What did he just say?

"Don't. You. Dare."

With every word, Mavis felt her strength return. She grasped the arrow and yanked it out of her shoulder, blood splattering on her cloak. She broke the arrow in one hand. She lifted her head slowly, her every movement oozing with murderous intent. Even Fairy Tail mages paled and shook with fear when she looked down at the commander. Her magic flared sharply, causing her hair and clothing to thrash around her in the wind. But it was her eyes that were the most frightening.

They were filled to the brim with white hot rage.

"You will not touch them!" She screamed, her magic pressure increasing. "Fairy Tail is the number one guild of Fiore! We will not be defeated here!"

Mavis brought her hands together, and the magic around her began to swirl into a condensed ball.

"Magic is not at fault! You cannot condemn us for using it!" Mavis continued. "We have comrades! We have families!"

"Stop her!" The commander roared, charging toward her. "Do not let that witch release her spell!"

Battle cries filled the air as the army surged forward, but Fairy Tail pushed them back with cries of their own. The few soldiers that managed to break through could not get past the sheer force of Mavis' magic.

"Know that you brought this upon yourselves!" Mavis finished, clasping her hands together.

"FAIRY LAW!"

The battlefield was covered in bright light, and agonized screams erupted from the ground. The light disappeared as quick as it came, leaving a sea of unconscious men and women behind. Only the Fairy Tail mages remained unharmed. Mavis gasped for breath, sweat dripping down her face, her bangs plastered to her forehead. The commander lay at her bare feet, spear outstretched, the spearhead barely touching her throat. The spear fell from his hands, leaving Mavis unharmed.

"I'm sorry," she said, lip quivering. "I didn't want to do this."

"Mavis!" Warrod yelled, running over to her. "We need to get your wounds treated now!"

"No," she shook her head. "Treat the others first."

"But Mavis!" he protested. "You're seriously injured!"

"Them first," Mavis repeated. She looked him right in the eyes. "Our family has been hurt. We...lost some of our brothers and sisters today. Family comes first."

Warrod's eyes widened before he nodded.

"I understand, Master."

"Thank you, Warrod," Mavis smiled. She turned to face the rest of her guild.

"Bring the wounded back to the guild! If they cannot be moved, then Warrod will transport them with his magic," she ordered. She let out a bright smile.

"We have won today, my brothers and sis—!"

At that moment, it was as if time had stopped. Fairy Tail watched in horror as their beloved master was stabbed mid-sentence in her side with a dagger.

The commander wore a triumphant look on his face as he let go of the dagger and fell into unconsciousness, his mission completed. He had taken out the genius tactician and master of Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tactician. Mavis swayed on her feet before slumping to the ground, unmoving.

"MASTER!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"MAVIS!"

Though barely conscious, she could make out that they were calling for her. A small smile adorned her lips. It looked like she might be leaving the guild earlier than she had expected. It was cruel of her to think this, but she was glad that there was someone to cry over her death. She would never be alone again. Mavis felt her consciousness slipping. Her vision blurred, and she couldn't make out the sky anymore.

It's all right, she thought. My family is with me. They are strong. They will be fine.

Her eyes drooped closed, and she resigned herself to death. Before she lost consciousness she felt a familiar pull of magic but dismissed it. After all, she was going to die. So she let herself go to the darkness.

But to everyone else, their dear beloved master bled to death with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twice as long as the last chapter wow.**

**Thanks for reading on to chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

The young prince stood in the field, smiling at the silly antics of his younger sister as she ran around singing. He was a tall man with short blue hair that swayed in the breeze. Beside him, a great knight stood with his hands clasped behind his back, eyes constantly darting around for signs of hostility. The prince sighed.

"You know, Frederick the Wary, we aren't going to be ambushed out here," he chuckled. "We'll be back at the castle before you know it."

"Better to be cautious than careless, milord," Frederick replied.

"I suppose that's true," the prince mused. "It's still nice to get out of the castle every now and then."

"It seems Lady Lissa agrees," Frederick nodded, watching the princess skip about the fields. He sighed when she tripped and fell. She sat up quickly, a worried expression on her face.

"Chrom!" Lissa yelled, alarmed.

"What is it?" Prince Chrom asked, his hand going to his sword, Falchion.

"There's someone here!"

Immediately, Frederick drew his sword and Chrom tightened his grip on Falchion's hilt. The prince's eyes scanned the perimeter but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I mean here, you dolt!" Lissa shook her head, blond pigtails swaying. "We're not being attacked. I just tripped over someone."

Frederick sheathed his sword and sighed. Chrom released Falchion and walked toward Lissa.

"Lady Lissa, please state your intentions next time. You gave us a scare," Frederick admonished.

Chrom saw a young woman lying on the ground, unconscious. Her wavy blond hair fanned out around her on the ground, and she wore wing accessories in her hair. She wore a dark cloak over a light pink dress, which, upon closer inspection, was stained with blood.

"Lissa...go get a healing staff," Chrom said. "I think this woman is hurt."

He put his ear to her mouth and was relieved to her breathing, though it was weak. He gently pulled away the cloak, exposing the bloodstained dress. Lissa make a horrified noise and Chrom's eyes widened. The woman's body was covered in angry red burns in a feathering pattern. A gash shredded the light pink dress and continued to bleed.

"Lissa, now!" Chrom ordered. She scampered off to get a healing staff while Frederick scanned their surroundings again for signs of enemies. Chrom took a good look at the woman. She couldn't be older than fourteen. The stab wound on her side looked like the work of a dagger. Her body was so skinny and frail. It was hard to imagine how she was still alive.

"I got it," Lissa said, kneeling next to her. The staff glowed green, and the injuries began to disappear. They stopped healing before the wounds closed up. Lissa's expression became troubled. She activated the staff again, and this time the wounds healed completely. The burns disappeared, and the stab wound closed. The only evidence of ever being injured was the amount of blood on the dress. Lissa sighed in relief and stood up.

"Chrom, we have to do something," Lissa said.

"What do you propose we do?" He asked. They didn't know who this young woman was, but they couldn't leave her out in the field either.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed.

The woman stirred, drawing the attention of the two nobles. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing tired green eyes.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom smiled.

"Hey there," Lissa giggled.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand," Chrom said, holding out his hand.

The woman wordlessly placed her hand in Chrom's, and he effortlessly pulled her to her feet. She gave him an inquisitive look. His smile was friendly and his gaze kind.

"You all right?" he asked.

The woman looked down at herself and frowned. Where did all this blood come from? She wasn't hurt, as far as she could tell. But her dress was covered in blood and the fabric was shredded. She must have been hurt at some point.

_Magic_

Yes, they must have healed her with magic. The woman blinked in surprise. How did she know that?

"Yes," she said. "Thank you..."

_Chrom_

"...Chrom."

"Ah, so you know who I am?" Chrom asked. It was nice to hear her voice, he thought. It was smooth and charming.

"No," she replied, surprised. How did she know his name? "Actually...it's strange. Your name just came to me."

"...Hmm, how curious," he mused. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's..." the woman trailed off uncertainly. "What?"

"You don't know your own name?"

"I-I can't remember," she said, shaking her head. "By the way, can you tell me where I am?"

Hey, I've hear of this!" Lissa exclaimed. "It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," Frederick said coolly, scrutinizing the young woman. "We're to believe you remember milord's name but not your own?"

"B-But it's the truth!" she protested, pouting a little. This wasn't good. She couldn't remember anything, not even her own name. She very well could have been an enemy, but there was no way of proving it. Either way, she was a suspicious individual who couldn't be ignored.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We leave her here alone and confused," Chrom argued. "What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution," Frederick stated. "'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Shepherds? The young woman couldn't ever recall sheep herders needing to wear armor or the accompaniment of knights.

"Right then—we'll take her back to town and sort things out there," Chrom concluded.

"Don't I get a say in this?" the woman asked, hands going to her hips. "Healing my wounds hardly gives you permission to take me away."

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town," Chrom assured her. "Now come."

His tone suggested this was not a matter up for discussion. Regardless, the best decision was to go with these strangers, considering she had no idea where she was. It was very obvious to the amnesiac that Chrom was the leader. The way he carried himself and his speaking mannerisms commanded respect. He and Lissa went ahead, Frederick trailing in the very back in order to keep an eye on the group. The newcomer especially. A foreign symbol was on the back of her dark cloak. It was in the shape of what seemed to be a fairy with a tail. The same symbol, he noticed, was also on the back of the hand Chrom took to pull the young woman off the ground. The symbol on her hand was a pink color, though he didn't know if that was significant or not. Her cloak and dress were tattered and torn from an unknown skirmish, it seemed. And she was…oh gods no.

"Young lady, why are you barefoot?" Frederick asked, horrified.

Chrom and Lissa turned, noticing the shoeless situation of their new companion for the first time. The woman shrugged.

"I just like it better this way."

"But it's completely unsanitary!" Frederick scolded her. "Personal preferences aside, if you cut your feet the wound could easily get infected."

She stared at him in confusion. Wasn't she their prisoner?

"I'm not going to cut my feet," she replied with confused expression. "Why does it matter so much? Aren't I your prisoner?"

Chrom let out a chuckle, drawing her attention to the prince.

"You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse," he explained, trying not to laugh. Frederick muttered something about children these days.

"Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick asked in disbelief. "Hah! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! That furrowed brow is quite convincing..."

"Frederick, please," Chrom sighed. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt."

"I supposed proper introductions are in order..." Chrom paused. "My name is Chrom—but you already knew that. This delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa huffed indignantly. She turned to the woman. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds, huh? You tend sheep?" the woman sent a pointed look toward Chrom. "In full armor?"

"Heh. It's a dangerous job," Chrom smiled knowingly. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick said, bowing. "Gods forgive one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand," the woman smiled, surprising the group. "I would do the same for my family."

"F-Family?" Frederick spluttered. Did he really look that old? Chrom and Lissa burst out into laughter at the sight of their vigilant guardian at a loss for words. "T-To say such a thing would be an insult to milord and his family!"

"But you don't have to be related to be a family, right?" the woman laughed lightly.

"Well said," Chrom agreed. "The Shepherds are like one big happy family, don't you think?"

"Family, I think, is a little too strong a word, but yes, I agree," Frederick admitted.

"I understand your position completely, Frederick. My name is Mavis Vermillion," she paused. "Oh, I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Mavis? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked. "Ah well, we can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—"

"Chrom, look!" Lissa cried out. "The town!"

Black columns of smoke rose from the cathedral of the town. Smaller fires spread out from the great building, their flames engulfing everything in its path. Civilians screamed as they tried to outrun the flames. Above the screaming and roaring fires, laughter rang out across town. Chrom was the first to react.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze!" he cursed, eyes narrowing. "Those blasted brigands, no doubt..."

He straightened when he felt it. Behind him, there was a sudden intensity behind him. It was powerful, though not quite on par with himself. He glanced over shoulder and was surprised to see Mavis, whose lips had drawn into a thin line. Her hands curled into fists, and her eyes burned with anger. He would have to keep an eye on her.

"Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" he ordered.

"What about her?" Frederick gestured, noting how Mavis' hand crept toward her hip.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom replied with finality.

"Aptly put, milord," Frederick said with a bow.

"Let's go already!" Lissa cried, fed up with the two men.

As the three ran toward the town, Mavis stayed exactly where she stood. She had no memory of anything before she woke up in that field, but she did know three things: her name, her anger, and her tactics. A familiar energy washed over her, giving Mavis a sense of comfort and safety. Digging her feet into the ground, she felt the energy build up in her feet before exploding forward to catch up with her new companions.

Chrom and the others arrived just as they heard a woman scream. They spotted the leader of the brigands on the bridge, holding a civilian woman hostage.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa cried, clutching her healing staff to her chest.

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone every again," Chrom declared, brandishing Falchion in one hand.

At that moment, the ground to Chrom's right exploded. Frederick aimed his lance at the dust cloud that had kicked up. Chrom guided Lissa behind him with one hand while holding Falchion with the other.

"Let me help, please."

Chrom's eyes widened.

"Mavis?" he asked in surprise. "Where...just where did you come from just now?!"

Mavis brushed herself off and faced the the group. While Chrom looked surprised, Lissa wore an expression of awe. Frederick had the most suspicious stare Mavis had ever seen.

"Anyway," Chrom said. "You followed us. Why?"

"I refuse to watch innocent people get hurt," Mavis stated. "I know how to fight. Please let me help."

"Of course—strength in numbers," Chrom replied quickly. "Just stay close!"

"Just what can you do with that small body?" Frederick intervened. "You would be better off as a cleric like our Lady Lissa."

"I may surprise you, Frederick the Wary," Mavis smiled knowingly. "I am stronger than I look."

"No matter. Milord has given his consent so I shall give mine," Frederick sighed. "Remember, Mavis, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's killed or be killed."

"I can't do that," Mavis said, shaking her head. "I won't kill people."

Frederick clicked his tongue and glared at her.

"If we don't get rid of them now, they will come back and attack this town," Frederick growled. "This is the real world, Mavis. Kill or be killed."

"I refuse. I will not kill a person," Mavis repeated firmly. "I believe in second chances."

"Do whatever you want," Frederick snapped. "Just do not get in milord's way."

"Understood."

Chrom was the first to go into battle. He engaged the nearest ruffian, cutting him down swiftly before moving to the next. Frederick followed close behind, plowing through the ruffians from the top of his horse. Mavis stayed in the back with Lissa, who shifted her grip on her healing staff every now and then. Lissa was nervous, for fighting wasn't her strong suit. Mavis, on the other hand, felt a strange mix of familiarity and bitterness. She couldn't dwell on such feelings while she was protecting Lissa, so she shoved them to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Watch out!" Lissa cried.

A brigand approached the two women, grinning in excitement. He raised his axe slowly, wanting to savor the moment. Mavis narrowed her eyes and planted her feet firmly into the ground. She felt energy gather around her arms and legs, its warmth calming her heart and mind.

In a flash, it was over. Mavis launched herself off the ground, smashing her elbow into the brigand's diaphragm. He let out a pained moan before falling to the ground with a thud. He didn't stand a chance. Lissa stared wide eyed at Mavis, who was completely unharmed. The mysterious woman suddenly charged at Lissa, who shut her eyes in fear. This woman was an enemy after all!

Or so she thought until a shout came from behind her. Lissa opened her eyes and realized she was unharmed. She turned to see what caused the shout and was shocked to Mavis fighting another brigand. The brigand was a myrmidon, trained well from the looks of the way he handled his sword. Every swing he made was clean and deadly. Yet, Mavis was pushing him back easily. She had a few cuts but none were deep. Lissa's jaw dropped when she realized that Mavis was blocking and parrying the sword with her bare hands. The myrmidon was getting nervous, his moves getting sloppier and uncertain. Lissa couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What are you?" the brigand screamed in horror.

"Just a mage," Mavis replied, smiling. She paused her attack for a moment. "I guess that solves another mystery."

"You…You monster…"

Mavis' smile disappeared, and she glared at the man, who very much wished he'd kept his mouth shut. She closed the distance in an instant and delivered a quick blow to the back of his neck, causing the man to fall unconscious. Mavis smiled bitterly.

"A-Are you okay?" Lissa asked cautiously. A person doesn't usually make that sort of expression after soundly beating an opponent. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I fine," Mavis replied, turning to Lissa with another smile. "Let's find your brother and Frederick."

Lissa nodded and followed closely behind Mavis, wondering exactly what kind of person she'd rescued from the field.

* * *

**Not the greatest ending, I know, but if I don't stop here this chapter will go on forever. Stay tuned for the next update! :)**


End file.
